People Grow Apart
by lolni
Summary: When the 28 year old Double D is in the hospital the ed edd n' eddy gang reunite.
1. Chapter 1

"Eureka!" Eddward stood over his experiment, fixing his black ski hat. "The carbonatite rock, that was it all these years!"

The 28 year old had accomplished his goal, he was proud but, his brain told him it wasn't enough. He had to do more, for heaven's sake, he was a certified genius. And he had known it since he was tested, that day... when his friend, his greedy friend... Eddy was it, went too far.

Edd stood back, he felt dizzy. The skinny, pale faced man, stared at an empty pill bottle on his coffee table. He tumbled to the ground, his eyes closing.

Eddy sat with his feet up, in a dirty old tank top and ripped, baggy and faded old blue jeans. He stared at the small, and cracked TV. "28 year old Eddward, unknown last name, found passed out in his pent house due to lack of sleep." "Ed!" Eddy sat up squinting at the small picture of Double D.

"Ed, you idiot, get your ass over here!" He screamed. "What ya want!" Big Ed ran out the bathroom, stomping on the old wood floor. Ed looked at Eddy, and turned to the TV.

"Ya What?"

"It's Double- Dufuss."

"Who's Double Dufuss?"

"Double D, you dumb ass!"

"Gosh Eddy, it sure is him!"

"Yeah, no kidding!"

Eddy walked to his bedroom. "Where ya goin'?" Ed was dumbfounded.

"To the hospital."

Ed could hear the drawers banging. The tall Ed, walked to his room, ducking under the door frame.

Ed and Eddy walked through the hospital doors, and to the front desk. "Um.. Eddward the unnamed's room." The woman looked at the abnormally short man.

"Room 263"

They turned, hearing the woman mumble under her breath "Wow, that guy sure has a bunch of friends."

The two Eds went up the elevator...

"Ed, keep an eye on the floor number.." Eddy said biting his yellow nails. "Uh.. Okay Eddy." Ed bit his lip and stared at the numbers. 5 minutes later Eddy looked up, they were on floor 5.. the second time. "Ed, you moron! We were supposed to stop on Floor 2!" Eddy smacked the back of his empty head. Eddy pressed Floor 2 and watched as the buttons flickered. The two got out of the small elevator.

"259, 260-" Ed sang as he skipped down the white tiled floor. "263!"

Eddy slid in front of Ed and put his hand on the door knob. He slowly turned it. "Eddy, just open it!" Ed pushed the door open.

"Sleep little Edd boy, sleep, like victor the goat after eat a heap-" Rolf sang.

"Look who decided to show!" Kevin sat by Double D's bedside.

"Oh shut up!" Eddy snarled at him.

"Shh." Nazz stood by Johnny in the corner.

"Damn, it's like a reunion!" Eddy thought.

Jonny stared at Eddy with wide eyes, "Geez... he sure looks different... hey, he doesn't carry around that piece of wood anymore" Eddy continued, searching the room. Everyone was there, even The Kankers. Eddy's eyes widened, there was someone else, a little kid. Holding that piece of wood... Plank, it must be Jonny's kid. Double D's eyes slowly opened, he stared at the pack of people here for him... they were his old childhood friends, mostly enemies. "Jimmy...Ed...Rolf...Sara... Nazz..." Edd whispered, he stared at his arms. Although the man with the beanie never had believed in ghost... he was too smart for that nonsense, but being in the hospital had scared him. By the door was Eddy, the one who pushed everyone apart after high school graduation., everyone went their separate ways. And when they saw each other at the gas station or even on their way to work... all they did was look at each other for just a second, say just simply "hi", and turn away like they weren't all friends once. Eddy noticed Double D staring at him and awkwardly put his hands in his pockets. Maybe people do grow apart...

Jimmy was the one to break the ice, "Well, Edd... Hope you feel better, but look.. I gotta get to class." Edd nodded, and waved goodbye.

Standing next to him was Sarah, giving him the evil eye. "Actually, one day absent couldn't hurt." Jimmy stared at his old friend Sarah, regretting falling for the eye, like he was a child again. "Honestly, Jimmy... your absence in class may affect your degree. Feel free to leave as you please." Double D said, knowing the young student should leave. "I'll stay." Jimmy stated, looking at the pale man.

"Well... Double Dork, hows life?" Kevin smirked, still sitting by the patient.

"Kevin, please.. we are grown... and besides I've always known the true meaning of dork."

" Hey.. Double D... when you getting out?" Eddy said before Kevin could open his big mouth.

"Double D... no ones called me that in a while... Oh, um today."

" How about a party... kind of like a reunion?" Eddy smiled.

"And where would that be held ?" Edd looked at the former friend.

"Your penthouse, of course" Greedy Eddy proposed.


	2. Chapter 2

The Cul-de-sac gang sat in the large living room of Double D's penthouse.

Everyone had grown; older and much more mature.

Jonny had a kid; and he let go of plank.

Nazz was trying for a baby with her husband. They were newly wed.

Jimmy and Sarah are dating... they're both on their last year of college.

After college, Kevin went back to the Cul-de-sac and helped rebuild his hometown.

Rolf owns a farm... he's still single. (He had a fling with Nazz in college)

The Kankers, May, Lee, and Marie all found desperate husbands, and live in a trailer park.

Ed and Eddy... well are single low life's but of course they didn't explain it that way...

" Oh yeah, Ed and I live together in a condo. I own a branch of super markets... Ed's a cashier." Eddy smirked, lying right through his yellow and rotten teeth. "Yeah, right Eddy... you probably live in a small shady basement... probably your parents'." Kevin laughed, embarrassing Eddy. "Me and Eddy are con-stra-ction workers!" Ed laughed prancing around the what he called "luxurious" house. "Eddy, that's not so bad..." Nazz smiled. "Yeah, sure..."

"Plank, I'm tired." Jonny's kid yawned. "Well, I better go home... little Jonny is tired." Jonny and his kid, with Plank, got up. "You named your kid Jonny?" Eddy laughed. "Why not name him Plank?!" Eddy continued laughing hysterically. Jonny ignored him, and waved good bye to everyone as he carried his sleeping son, with the piece of wood. The Kankers got up, "Where's the powder room?" Lee Kanker asked, pushing back her frizzy curls. "End of the hall with the label that says "Bathroom"". Edd had a weak smile. They walked to the "powder room".

"Marie, get some of that fancy soap." May Kanker smiled, she still had bucked teeth. Marie Kanker, the one with blue short hair slipped 3 bars of soap into her purse. "And a towel or two" Lee added. Marie took 2 towels off the rack, and put it into her purse. The three Kanker sisters walked out of the bathroom.

"Stole something?" Kevin was standing by the door, with a smug look. "Shut up, Ginger." Lee was chewing gum. The four walked to the living room, all knowing something about each other.

"We've got to go... nice seeing you guys." Jimmy and Sarah stood up, holding hands. "Yeah, it's getting late." Nazz stood pushing her blond hair out of her eyes. Kevin stared at them, mouthing the words "Stay". "Never mind, we have time." they sat down. Ed looked at them, "I'm hungry. Edd."

"Help yourself." Edd pointed towards the kitchen. "Well, how about a game?" Eddy smiled.

"Like what ." Kevin smirked at Eddy.

"I'm beat, you got anything?"

"Nothing Eddy, but it doesn't matter I do not own a board game." Edd said.

"You know what, actually we really have to go." Jimmy and Sarah got up for the second time, waved goodbye and left. "Yeah, like I said it's getting late..." Nazz got up. That left Kevin, the Kankers, Ed and Eddy. "Jerry, probably misses me." Lee blew a bubble. "Bobby, too." Marie got up with her sisters. And that was it with The Kankers. "Boy, look at the time Edd." Kevin got up and ran out the door before it closed.

Eddy got up and "went to the bathroom".

Eddy turned the corner to Edd's bedroom. It was big,with a large silk bed. "Yep, this is his room... nice and clean." Eddy grinned, opening the doors of the closet. "Now where's that wallet?" Eddy whispered. Double D stood by the doorway... "In my pocket."

"Thanks, in which pants... Double D..."

"Eddy, greedy Eddy... Did you only come to the hospital to take my money?"

Eddy turned to Double D, " Look, I'm running low on money for bills... all I need is a few bucks."

Double D put his hand in his pocket, and took out his wallet. "How much?"

"$630"

Edd took out 6 Franklin's, 2 Lincoln's, and 1 Jackson. Eddy reached out to grab the money. Edd pulled away, "What happened."

"What do you mean what happened?" Eddy's voice rose.

"Graduation Day. What happened?"


End file.
